Waluigi's Scuttlebug Jamboree
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: While working at his taco stand, Waluigi must go on a quest to get certain ingredients from a scuttlebug. Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and his Waluigi's Taco Stand fanfiction.


Waluigi was making as many tacos as he could at this stand within his dinosaur filled arcade stadium, with him getting odd requests for rare dishes that he usually didn't do anything. Then he got a specific request from a Hammer Bro who wanted a taco with scuttlebug parts.

"Are you serious?" Waluigi gawked as he shook his head. "You want scuttlebug legs?"

"Um, yes." The Hammer Bro stated as he chucked his hammer in the air various times. "I feel that they're quite delicious!"

Waluigi sighed as he snapped his fingers, summoning copies of himself who popped up behind him. "You all run this stand in my place, I have to get ingredients."

"Wah!" The Waluigi army shouted as they saluted, with Waluigi placing some garlic on a stale taco as he walked through the portal, heading off on an adventure.

A Scuttlebug blinked as it turned around, wondering what was going on. "Is it just me, or was I mentioned?"

Looking around, Waluigi rubbed his chin and he nodded his head, discovering that there were no scuttlebugs located in the Bob-omb Battlefield. "Well this sucks. Guess I'll have to go to another realm." Waluigi grumbled as he proceeded to open a portal by placing garlic on a fish flavored taco, eating it as he went right in.

"He's not even going to bother staying?" King Bob-omb complained as he was picked up by Dry Bowser.

"Nope, that's just how he is." Dry Bowser said simply as he chucked the Bob-omb king off of the top of the mountain.

* * *

Waluigi was on his journey to get scuttlebugs for his taco, looking around as he found himself in the Whomp's Fortress,

"Hmm... I still haven't found any of them here." Waluigi sighed.

"Should I be thankful that I wasn't involved in whatever that guy was looking for?" The Scuttlebug questioned as it looked quite concerned at being mentioned.

* * *

Waluigi found himself in the bustling city of Fourside, finding an alternate version of himself running a taco stand as he noticed several different humans of the Earthbound world ordering tacos.

"Hey alternate me, do you have any scuttlebugs here?" Waluigi Prime asked as he had his arms folded together.

The different Waluigi with a sombrero on his brown haired head shrugged as he placed different spices into his tacos. "Sorry chump, you're gonna have to try somewhere else."

"Well this adventure got a bit less exciting." Waluigi sighed as he snatched one of the stale tacos resting on the edge of the counter when his different counterpart was not looking, quickly placing garlic on it as he then went through the portal.

"You know that guy just took one of your tacos." A scuttlebug pointed out while scuttling towards the stand.

Waluigi shrugged as he adjusted his sombrero. "Eh, if it's a pararell dimension version of myself, then I can live with it. Anyone else, though... they better watch it."

* * *

Waluigi's quest to get scuttlebug ingredients was finally coming to an end as he eventually reached the Hazy Maze Cave, which was infamous the most commonly sighted place for the Scuttlebug Jamboree and where one could potentially get themselves into a PU to watch for rolling rocks in half A presses.

"Oh shit, I think we might be screwed," A scuttlebug said to its fellow red and yellow brethen as they tried to scuttle away like the bugs they were.

"I'll have you know that spiders are not bugs!" Waluigi corrected as he placed some onion powder on a beefy flavored taco, munching it as he flexed his muscles, proceeding to gather the scuttlebugs together as he then stuffed them all into a bag, laughing triumphantly. "Finally! My quest is over!"

Later on, Waluigi found himself back at the arcade themed stadium with mechanical dinosaurs populating it, seeing his Waluigi clones keeping it in good shape as he noticed the one Hammer Bro still waiting for his specific taco. Waluigi eventually stuffed a scuttlebug into an otherwise plain taco, handing it over to the hammer wielding turtle, who enjoyed it as he began hopping about happily.

"Yes! This is exactly what I wanted!" The Hammer Bro happily exclaimed as he was thankful, replacing his hammers with dollar bills as he chucked them in the same manner. "Now I can go home and be a family man!"

"Ha! Happy to be of service!" Waluigi said as he gladly took in the easy money, having happy to have had a little plot going on as he provided the fanfiction with an actual story of sorts.


End file.
